Clifford and Daffodil helped a man
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and Daffodil decided to help a sick man feel better.


One day outside of the apartment, Clifford and Daffodil are taking a walk down the street.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, taking a walk at the city was a great idea."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Clifford. Sometime we needed to get out of the courtyard and explore new thing."

Clifford said, "Are you sure it a great idea to walk without Emily Elizabeth?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford. As long were careful, we won't get hurt."

As they were walking toward the road, a car drove by them. They quickly duck for covered.

Clifford said, "Whoa, what was that?"

Daffodil said, "That car almost hit us."

Clifford said, "We should go check it out."

Daffodil said, "But Clifford, the car is too fast."

Clifford said, "Not if we catch it first. Come on."

Daffodil said, "Okay."

So Clifford and Daffodil quickly ran to the car that almost hit them. When they found the car, they saw a sick human inside.

Daffodil said, "Oh my, that guy is sick."

Clifford said, "No wonder he didn't see us."

Daffodil said, "I wish there is something we can do."

Clifford said, "Hmm, wait, I got a big idea. Maybe we can cure him."

Daffodil said, "Great idea, but how?"

Clifford said, "First we need him to get off the car."

So Clifford jump to the window in the car and went toward the sick man."

Clifford said, "Hello, sir, are you okay?"

The man heard a voice. He looked around and he saw a small, red, puppy in front of him.

The man said, "Hey, you can talk."

Clifford said, "Of course, I'm Clifford and this is my sister Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Hello."

The man said, "Well it nice to meet you. Achoo"

Daffodil said, "Are you okay?"

The man said, "Not really. I think I am sick."

Clifford said, "If you were sick, why didn't you stay at home?"

The man said, "I had to go to work."

Daffodil said, "Well, we're ganna help you feel better."

The man said, "How?"

Clifford said, "Well, the first thing when you get sick is to drink medicine."

The man said, "Medicine. Oohhh, I hate that stuff."

Daffodil said, "But it important to drink it. It will make you feel better."

The man said, "Fine."

So Clifford and Daffodil took the man to the store to buy some medicine. After they bought it, they went back to the man house. They both place him in bed.

Daffodil said, "Alright sir, drink this medicine."

The man sigh and said, "Alright."

So the man drank the medicine. It tasted disgusting.

Clifford said, "Feeling better."

The man sneezes and said, "Not really."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. I got another way to make you feel better."

The man said, "Really, what?"

Daffodil said, "Soup."

The man said, "Can you make chicken noodles soup?"

Daffodil said, "Of course."

So Daffodil went to the kitchen and made some chicken noodles soup. Later, she took the soup to the man.

Daffodil said, "Alright sir, here the soup. Here come the plane."

So Daffodil fed the man some soup.

The man said, "Thanks Daffodil."

Clifford said, "You feeling better now."

The man said, "I think so."

Daffodil said, "Well, the last thing you need to feel better is to sleep."

Clifford said, "Yep, it will help the medicine get rid of germ."

The man yawn and said, "Well, I am feeling sleepy."

Daffodil said, "Maybe a lullaby will help you."

Daffodil started singing.

[Daffodil]  
Hush now, quiet now it time to lay your sleepy head  
hush now, quiet now it time to go to bed  
hush now, quiet now it time to lay your sleepy head  
hush now, quiet now it time to go to bed

After Daffodil finished singing, the man was fast asleep. Clifford and Daffodil decided to stay with the man until he get better. So, they slept with him. The next morning, Clifford and Daffodil woke up to see how the man was feeling. They notice that he was not in bed. So, they went to the livingroom and saw him.

Clifford said, "Hey, your feeling better."

The man said, "Yep, thanks you both for helping me feel better."

Daffodil said, "Your welcome."

Clifford said, "And try to be careful when you drive next time."

The man said, "I will. Well, bye."

So the man left as Clifford and Daffodil wave goodbye and went back home.

The End.


End file.
